Various sizes and types of safety glasses, or sun glasses are known. The known types attempt to address different sizes and shapes of human heads.
Some of the known products include multiple sets of lenses and other adjustments. Some of the products include adjustable nose pads and temples.
There is an on-going need to provide various sizes of safety glasses which are comfortable and fit well, but at the same time provide a good level of protection for the users.